LEGOLAND Windsor
thumb LEGOLAND Windsor - park LEGOLAND znajdujący się w Anglii, w miejscowości Windsor, nieopodal Londynu. Został otwarty w 1996 r. jako drugi LEGOLAND na świecie (nie licząc LEGOLAND Sierksdorf). Zawiera 11 obszarów tematycznych, zlokalizowanych na powierzchni blisko 61 hektarów, co czyni go największym parkiem LEGOLAND pod względem powierzchni. Jest czynny od marca do listopada. Historia W latach 1969-1992 na terenie obecnego LEGOLANDU znajdował się Windsor Safari Park. W styczniu 1992 r. park ten zbankrutował i jego ziemię kupiła firma LEGO"The History of the Legoland Parks" LEGOLAND Windsor, plik PDF. Przez następne dwa lata tworzono plany i projekty zagospodarowania terenu. W 1994 r. ruszyły pierwsze prace budowlane. We wrześniu 1995 r. otwarto możliwość rezerwacji biletów''Where the Fun is Building'', broszura wydana przez LEGOLAND Windsor w 1995 r.. Ostatnie prace i rekrutację personelu zakończono na początku 1996 r. W marcu tego roku dokonano oficjalnego otwarcia parku. W 2005 r. z powodu problemów finansowych Grupa LEGO sprzedała większość udziałów w parku firmie Merlin Entertaiment Group. Pod koniec października 2006 r. w trakcie pokazu fajerwerków wybuchł niewielki pożar"Fire at Legoland during Fireworks" News, BBC, 28 październik 2006 r.. Atrakcje The Beginning thumb|282px|Brama wejściowa. The Beginning jest strefą zlokalizowaną przy samym wejściu do parku. Znajduje się tam kolejka linowa naziemna zawożąca pasażerów do odległego o 300 m LEGO City. Trasa przebiega w dół wysokiego na ok. 27 m zbocza. Oprócz stacji początkowej kolejki jest tam również Creation Centre w środku którego są: wystawa modeli ze świata LEGO Star Wars, sklep z zestawami z tej serii i drugi sklep o nazwie Last Chance Marketplace, w którym można kupić produkty z już zakończonych serii. Imagination Centre Edukacyjna strefa poświęcona klockom LEGO Mindstorms i budowie z nich robotów. Posiada 3 atrakcje: Build & Test Workshops, Lego Mindstorms Workshop i Robolab Workshop. Miniland thumb|Trafalgar Square w Minilandzie. Obok Imagination Centre znajduje się miniland. Modele przedstawiają najsłynniejsze budowle świata, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem tych brytyjskich. Są one zbudowane z blisko 40 mln klocków LEGO. Dzięki 14 komputerom i 300 kilometrom podziemnych kabli samochody, pociągi i statki poruszają się i często wchodzą w interakcję między sobą i z budowlami (np. pociągi zwalniają przed stacjami). Duplo Valley Teren przeznaczony dla najmłodszych dzieci. Są tam m. in. takie atrakcje jak Duplo Train (kolejka), Raft Racers (dwie równoległe zjeżdżalnie z wodą, po których spływa się w specjalnych łódeczkach), Duplo Valley Theatre, Brickville. LEGO City Obszar z atrakcjami isnpirowanymi pojazdami. Heartlake City Strefa inspirowana serią LEGO Friends. Są tam kolejka Heartlake Express, karuzela Mia's Riding Adventure i Pirates of Skeleton Bay - miejsce pokazów kaskaderskich i popowych koncertów. Istnieje od 2015 r. Land of the Vikings Atrakcje inspirowane seria LEGO Vikings. Została otwarta w 2007 r. Kingdom of the Pharaohs Znajduje się tu atrakcja Laser Raiders. Polega na przejeździe przez halę stylizowaną na egipski grobowiec i strzelanie do celu z laserowych pistoletów. Jest inspirowana serią LEGO Adventurers. Pirate Shores Teren z torem wodnym, który przepływa się w łodziach-kłodach, karulezela-wahadło w formie pirackiego statku o nazwie Jolly Roger i obszar do zabaw. Knights' Kingdom Kolejka górska z pociągiem w formie smoka. Jej początek znajduje się w sporym, plastikowym zamku. Adventure Land Strefa położona w okół jeziora. Jej największą atrakcją jest akwarium Sealife z wagonikami w formie łodzi podwodnych''Legoland Windsor Park Brochure'', LEGOLAND Windsor, 2000 r.. Nagrody W 1999 r. park został wybrany rodzinną atrakcją numer 1 w Wielkiej Brytani w głosowaniu Group Leisure Magazine. Ciekawostki * Sloganem parku jest Awesome Awaits. * W 2015 r. park odwiedziło około 2, 25 mln gości. * Wagoniki kolejki w strefie The Beginning są jedyną pozostałością Windsor Safari Park, do którego z kolei zostały sprowadzone z Brazylii. Linki zewnętrzne *Strona oficjalna LEGOLAND Windsor Przypisy Kategoria:Parki LEGOLAND